


En tyggis og femten minutter

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fylla har skylda, Jodelprompt, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Bare en liten historie basert på en Jodelprompt servert en fuktig kveld.





	En tyggis og femten minutter

Jeg sjekker rutetidene på skjermen på vei ned til t-banen, det er ti minutter til banen min går. Da rekker jeg å stikke innom Narvesen å kjøpe en pakke tyggis først. Ikke det at jeg tror at det vil hjelpe så veldig, men akkurat nå trenger jeg all den hjelpen jeg kan få. 

To øl. Det var det jeg sa jeg skulle ut å drikke. Ikke noe mer, siden vi skal besøke moren til Even i morgen og jeg vet at han hater det når jeg er bakfull når vi skal besøke foreldrene han. For det har skjedd, dessverre mer enn en gang. Sist gang var så ille at det var like før han nektet meg å bli med, og truet med å fortelle foreldrene akkurat hvorfor jeg ikke ble med. Jeg reddet meg i land med en dusj, tre liter kaffe og tyggis. Eller, reddet meg nesten i land, mora hans sendte meg noen blikk som fortalte at hun visste godt hva jeg hadde bedrevet kvelden før. 

Jeg drikker ikke så veldig ofte, altså. Og jeg har som regel kontroll. Litt i hvert fall. Men når det først går skeivt så går det virkelig skeivt. Sånn som i kveld. For jeg har drukket mye mer enn to øl, hvor mange er jeg egentlig litt sånn usikker på. Hvis jeg prøver å telle gjør det vondt i både hode og samvittighet, så det tror jeg at jeg skal unngå. 

Greia er at Magnus skulle feire at han endelig hadde fått levert bacheloroppgaven, og da måtte jeg bare bli med ut. Ferdig snakka. Hadde ikke noe valg, faktisk. Hvis jeg ikke ble med så ville Magnus og Jonas troppe opp og hente meg og dra meg med uansett. Even var skeptisk, for han vet hvordan det kan gå når jeg er ute med gutta, men han kunne ikke akkurat nekte meg å gå ut heller, det er ikke hver dag en av oss blir ferdig utdannet, liksom. 

"Vi har ikke råd til å gå på byen nå, Isak!" hadde han sagt, og pekt på at vi har knappe tusen spenn på felleskontoen og det er fortsatt over en uke til lønning. Og han har rett, selvsagt har han det. Men så fortsatte Magnus å trygle, sendte meldinger direkte til Even og maste på han at jeg måtte få gå ut som om Even er mora mi og jeg en uansvarlig drittunge, Magnus vel vitende om at Even aldri klarer å si nei til han når han er i det hjørnet. 

Så jeg lovet dyrt og hellig at jeg kun skulle drikke to øl, holde meg til vann resten av kvelden og komme tidlig hjem. Nå er klokka litt over halv ett, og jeg har som sagt drukket mer enn to øl. Jeg holdt løftet om å ikke kjøpe mer enn to øl, men hva hjelper det når Magnus bestemte seg for å slå på stortrommen og spandere med både høyre og venstre hånden. Samtidig. Jeg vet jeg har drukket mer enn seks halvlitere. Og to vodka battery. Eller tre? Rundet likegodt av med tre jägershots, som nå ligger og vaker rett under lukkemuskelen, og truer med å komme opp igjen hvis jeg beveger meg fortere enn skilpaddetempo. 

Føkk, føkk, føkk. Faen at jeg skulle miste kontroll så fullstendig. Det er så utrolig typisk meg. Faen Magnus. Faen mangel på selvkontroll. 

Jeg stikker hånda i lomma for å hente opp lommeboka for å betale for tyggisen når jeg kjenner at der ligger det jo en pakke allerede. Jeg har jo helt glemt at edru-Isak var smart nok til å kjøpe på butikken før jeg gikk ut, for å spare de ekstra ti kronene det koster å kjøpe tyggisen på Narvesen. Jeg legger tyggispakken tilbake så diskret jeg bare klarer og setter kursen mot perrongen. Syv minutter å vente, femten minutter med banen og seks minutter å gå hjem. Det gir meg nøyaktig 26 minutter å bli edru på. Nei, vent. 27 minutter. Eller? Jeg tar opp fingrene og begynner å telle. 28 minutter. Jeg har 28 minutter å bli edru på. 

Eller, 26 nå, jeg brukte visst et par minutter på utregningen. Jeg som er masteren i matematikk. Fikk seks på eksamen på videregående. A på høyskolen. Og nå teller jeg minutter på fingrene som en gjennomsnittlig fireåring som nettopp har lært at fire pluss fem er ni. 

Men det her, det kommer til å gå helt fint. Even kommer ikke til å merke at jeg drakk mer enn to øl. Jeg pælmer innpå to biter med tyggis og tar opp telefonen for å sende en melding. Holder på å miste banen, for jeg bruker så lang tid på rette i alle skrivefeilene som dukker opp. Jeg sverger på at bokstavene på tastaturet har byttet plass i løpet av kvelden. 

"På bnen nå. Hjemme snaft." Det er så bra som jeg klarer å få det og jeg gir opp og trykker send. 

En gjeng feststemte tenåringsjenter kommer inn på Stortinget, og sørger for at jeg ikke sovner der jeg sitter. Men jeeeses, er det virkelig mulig å bli så høylydt som det de er? De snakker mer i munnen på hverandre enn til hverandre, tror jeg. Hva er det med sånne smårips som får de til å tro at de eier verden? Vi var ikke sånn da vi var på deres alder, det er jeg sikker på. 

Jeg stirrer ut vinduet og kjenner at måten vognen beveger seg på gjør meg småkvalm. Håper jeg holder ut helt til jeg er fremme før jeg må kaste opp, dette er siste banen og jeg har ikke veldig lyst til å gå hjem, selv om det vil øke sjansene for å bli edru før jeg er fremme. 

Jeg setter på alarm på telefonen i tilfelle. Eller, jeg prøver å sette på alarm på telefonen, men jeg klarer ikke å regne meg frem til når banen er fremme. Selv ikke om jeg tar fingrene i bruk. Og dessuten, hver gang jeg prøver å tenke så minner magen meg på de jägershotsene og jeg må begynne på nytt igjen. 

Noe sier meg at planen om å bli edru til jeg kommer hjem er kjørt og jeg blir akutt redd for å sovne og havne på Sognsvann. Been there, done that, liksom. Er litt langt å gå fra Sognsvann og til Nordberg, der vi bor. 15 minutt, minst. 30, hvis man skal sjangle hele veien. Som sagt, been there, done that. 

Jeg tar opp telefonen, prøver å la den kan underholde meg til jeg er fremme. Jodel er jo alltid gøy. Kanskje jeg kan få noen gode råd der for hvordan jeg skal klare å overbevise Even om at jeg ikke er er så full som jeg vet jeg er? Gode råd er dyre, jeg er omtrent like føkka som en langhalet katt i et rom fullt av gyngestoler. 

"1 tyggis og 15 minutter tbane på å bli edru nok til å overtale min samvoer om ar jeg kul tok 2 øl..." 

Det verste er jo at jeg ser at det er noe der som ikke stemmer, men jeg klarer ikke finne hvor det er feil. Hva hvis jeg lukker ene øyet, er det da lettere å se hvor skrivefeilen er? Jeg prøver først med høyre, så med venstre, men innser at jeg sikkert bare ser idiot ut, så jeg trykker på publiser, låser telefonen og konsentrerer meg om å se ut vinduet igjen. 

Snart lyser det opp en jodelvarsel på telefonen min. Jeg har fått svar. Yey! Kanskje det er håp for meg likevel? Jeg åpner telefonen for å sjekke, det er enda fire stopp igjen før jeg er hjemme.

De to første er ganske kjedelige, bare en "lykke til" en som mener jeg er føkka. Som om jeg ikke vet det. 

Tredje jodelen får meg til å stoppe opp. "Tror ikke det går, kjæresten min. Jeg har forstått det allerede. 😉 Vi skal være hos mamma klokka tolv i morgen. Lykke til. PS. Møter deg på t-banestoppet om syv minutter. 😘"

Jeg svelger tyggisen i rent sjokk. Faen.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://i.imgur.com/a3FITeG.png)   
> 


End file.
